L'histoire d'Arianna
by Deydey15
Summary: RÉSUMÉ: Arianna une jeune fille de 13 ans est pourchasser par les volturi a cause de sa nature. Qu'arrivera t'il lorsque les Cullen lui sauveront la vie VENEZ LIRE SVP JE SUIS TOTALEMENT NUL EN RÉSUMÉ
1. Prologue: personne ne va bien

**Bonjour !**

**Ses ma première fiction et je ne sais pas si ses bon. Soyez indulgent/indulgente s'il vous plait !**

**NOTE : TOUT LES PERSONNAGE SAUF ARRIANNA APPARTIENNE A STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

**RÉSUMÉ:**

Arianna une jeune fille de 13 ans est pourchasser par les volturi a cause de sa nature. en meme temps elle cherche ses parents biologiques a qui elle a été enlever a l'age de 18 mois. qu'arrivera t'il a la jeune Arianna

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

Pdv externe:

Toutes les filles font une mini dépression à cause de la date. Pour chacune quelque chose de triste leur était arriver. Les gars ne savent que faire pour les consoler.

Pdv bella:

1 ans . 1 ans jour pour jour qu'ils étaient mort.

Pdv Edward :

Bella n'allait pas bien et malheureusement je ne savais que faire. Je ne savais pas comment faire car je ne pouvais ramener ses parent à la vie.

Parfois elle répétait leur nom et sa me brisais encore plus le coeur.

Pdv Alice:

1 mois. 1mois jour pour jour que'il me l'avait confisquer.

Pdv Jasper:

Alice sera toujours Alice. Elle a réussi à dépenser des sommes énorme en vêtement alors elle ne peut plus rien acheter puisqu'elle ses fait confisquer sa carte. Je ne sais comment mais elle a sombrer dans une énorme dépression. Je ne sais que faire pour la consoler et ma carte de crédit est pleine.

Pdv Rosalie :

3 mois. 3 mois jour pour jour qu'ils me l'on appritJe dois encore recommencer le lycée.

Pdv Emmett:

Rosalie vas mal. Très mal. Elle voudrais un enfant mais elle ne peut en avoir. Elle ne voulait recommencer le lycée et voilà quelle doit recommencer . Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Pdv Esme:

13 ans. 13 ans jour pour jour qu'ils me l'avait enlever.

Pdv Carlisle :

Esme était déprimer et je ne savais que faire. De temps a autre elle disait "13ans" mais se son les seule paroles qu'elle a dite de toute la journée . Tout d' un coup elle chuchota un nom:Arrianna. J'étais vraiment perdu.

* * *

**Des avis ?**


	2. Chapitre 1: sauver sa peau

**Bonjour! **

**apres avoir poster ma prologue (i minutes) **

**j'ai décider de vous mettre le premier chapitre officiel. **

**j'espère que vous allez aimez.**

* * *

Pdv Arrianna :

arrianna elizabeth cullen. 13 ans. cheveuux brun au reflet blond,yeux vert,jaune,avec un éclat de brun et un contour bleu. ses se que je voyais dans le mirroir i peine 1 mois. car cela fait un mois maintenant que je court dans cette foret, a une vitesse surhumaine. Ils veulent me tuer je le sent. Ils sont 3. Si je ne me trompe pas celui qui a l'air totalement d'ésintéresser par mon cas s'appelle marcus, le blond qui a comme soif de vengence s'appelle caius et finalement celui qui veut absolument me tuer s'appelle aro. ils croient que mes parents son au courant de mon existance. qu'il save que je suis toujours vivante. mais ses faux. Pour eux je suis morte depuis des année. Je ne me souviens pas bien d' pour l'instant seul ma survie comptait. Je continuais de courrier dans ses bois quand je tombit , m'eccorchant les main au passage. Je me relevis réalisant que je ne savais ou j'étais. Je voulu repartir quand je senti une pression sur mes épaules et sur mon cou. Dans un dernier instinct de survie je hurlais. Puis le noir totale.

Pdv Esme:

Nous revenions d'une pâti de chasse et tout le monde riait car Emmett venait de dire l'une de ses blague qui aurait faire rire n'importe qui. Mais vite nos rire s'arrêtaire quand nous entendimes quelqu'un hurler. Après nous être consulter du regard nous partimes en courant vers la provenance du cri. Une fois arriver se que nous vines fut comment dire... Choquant. Aro s'abreuvent du sang d'une adolescente de 13 ans. Elle m'étais étrangement familière... Et ses yeux... Je voulais LA sauver. Et les autres aussi. Alors nous nous jetames sur Aro ainsi que ses 2 horrible frères. Mauvaise idée car l'adolescente tomba et se fracassa le crâne. Nous l'éloigname tandis que les garçons retinrent Aro et compagnie. Quand ils revinrent Carlisle la soigna mais a son expression il aurait fallu un miracle pour la sauver car même le venin ne l'aiderait pas. Et nous furent tous extrêmement déçu de cette nouvelle.

P.d.v: Arrianna

Tout était trouble pour moi. Je venais de reprendre conscience dans une espèce d'hôpital/bibliothèque avec des livres des cadres mais surtout des lumières aveuglante. C'est alors que je les remarquit. Ils étaient la assis a mon chevait et attendait que je me reveille enfin je crois.

-Aaaaaaaaaaie...

Ils me fixaire un instant et on aurait dis que cetait la premiere fois quil voyait le soleil.C'est alors qu'un homme d'environ 23/24 ans prit la parole :

- bonjour ! Je m'appel Carlisle et je te présente ma famille:esme,Rosalie,Emmett,Edward, bella , renesme,jacob, jasper et Alice . Nous t'avons trouver dans la forêt couverte de blessure et comme nous ne pouvions te laisser mourir seul dans la forêt nous t'avons amener ici afin de te soigner, dit-il.

Le dénommé... Euh... Emmett toussota comme pour dire : excuse bidon ses pas sa qui ses passer elle ses fait mordre par un vampire!

Puis il ne dit plus rien. Je comprit qu'il attendait que je réagisse ! J'aurais voulu leur dire merci mais les seulparoles que je réussit à pprononcer furent:

-Pourriez vous m'enlever se plâtres s'il vous plaît.

Leurs réactions furent déroutante. Ils me regardaire comme si j'étais la pire des idiotes. La mienne le fût encore plus car je me mis à rire. Puis je redeviens sérieuse et fit une face de pitou piteux en leur disant:

-Pouvez vous m'enlever mon plâtre s'il vous plaît .

Il ne purent résister plus longtemps et me l'enlevaire même s'y il soutenure ma jambe en l'air. C'est alors que je me mis à dire: je veux guérir je veux guérir... C'est alors que ma jambe guéri et que mes ematomes disparrure... Pour ma tête s'était juste un peu sensible et je fini par me rappeler que je n'était plus seul. Je retournait vers eux attendant leur réaction ...

* * *

**Vos avis!**


	3. Chapitre 2: l'étrange être

**bonjour! bon je poste mes chapitres vite mais je les poste en**

** meme temps que sur facebook. Ma page ses twilight **

**la saga du désir pour ceux et celles qui voudrait aller voir!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Pdv Arianna

En premier lieux je vis des regards étonné. Sa y est j'allais entendre crier,on allait avoir peur de moi. comme toujours. meme les vampires avait ses réaction avec moi. Mais a mon grand étonnement de grand sourire se dessinaire sur leur visage. Mais sa ne me rassura pas. Cela voulait dire que certain d'entre eux avait un don. Je me reculais instinctivement ne voulant souffrir pour rien. Ils parurent étonné mais ne dire rien. Le grand costeau allait dire quelques chose mais je fus plus rapide que lui.

-VOUS SAVEZ QUE VOS N'AVEZ PAS À JOUER LA MASCARADE HUMAINE AVEC MOI! M'écriai-je

La dénommer Rosalie qui n'avait encore rien dit me regarda et pris la parole pour la première fois.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle

-Je sais que vous êtes des vampires.

Cette fois se fut la petite Alice qui répondit.

-Quoi? NON!

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si comme je sais qu'a l'étage inférieur il y a des loups-garous

-Mais comment, me répondit… euh…Jasper

-Ses simples j'en suis une

Emmett se mis à ricanner et me dit :

-Mais voyons tu est folle toi!Tu ne peut pas être un loup car tu ne sent pas le loup-garou et encore moins une vampire!

Rosalie le frappa et lui fit un e face du genre : BRAVO Emmett tu viens de lui reveler que l'on est des VAMPIRE.

-SI ,lui répondis-je

-Mais non

-Si mes pour moi ses differents

-Explique pour voir, me dis Edward

-Non. Vous allez rire de moi, dis-je en fusillant du regard le ricanneur de service (Emmett)

-Promis nous ne rirons pas, me dis Bella. Et si ses le cas tu a droit de massacrer Emmett.

-Bon d'accord. Je suis une créature extrêmement rare. Née de l'union entre 2… Vampires. NE ME REGARDER PAS COMME SA! SES RARE MAIS SA EXISTE! À ma connaissace nous sommes 3. Une française, un belge et finalement moi

Petite québecoise.

Je nus pas droit au éclat de rire auquels je m'attendais. Non pas du tout.

Vos avis?

* * *

**Vous allez savoir plus tard pourquoi Arianna ne veux pas souffrir inutilement. **


	4. Chapitre 3: Histoire

**Un gros merci à Camille qui me harcèle lors des cours d'uso et de français pour me donner son avis et qui jusqu'à date me donne envie de continuer à écrire. Mais bon vous voulez lire le chapitre alors voici **

Ils étaient concentrés. Ils m'écoutaient attentivement m'incitant à leur raconter mon histoire. Je pris une grande inspiration puis je commençais.

Il y a 13 ans, 14 en mars, je suis née de l'union de 2 vampires. Ne me demander pas de décrire mes parents je ne m'en souviens que très peu. J'avais 18 mois quand nous avons été séparer. Si ma mémoire n'était que très peu dévelloper je me souviens de cette scène parfaitement. Comme si ça venait juste d'arriver. C'était un soir d'hiver. Dehors une tempête faisait rage et dans la maison il faisait très froid. Ça ne dérangait personne à part mes parents Qui avaient peur que je prenne froid. Je jouais tranquillement à la poupée , se qui à l'époque semblait etre un jeux très intéressant et mon préférer, avec l'une de mes grandes-sœurs adoptives assise sur le parquet du salon. Mes parents nous regardais en souriant. J'avais d'autres frères et sœur mais quand c'est arriver il était parti se nourrir. Il commençait à se faire tard je cognait des clous mes parent avait donc décider que s'était l'heure d'aller dormir. Ses alors que ses arriver.

Je pris une pause, frissonais puis reprit.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Mon père alla ouvrir et ses là que je les vis pour la première fois.

-Qui, me demanda Emmett.

-Les Volturi, répondis-je en chuchotant

Aro, Caius et finalement Marcus qui avait un air … Ennuyé?

-Bonjour Aro ,dis mon père

-Bonjour, lui répondit-il

-Que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite.

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots , lui répondit sèchement Caius

- Eh bien justement je ne comprends le motif de votre visites , lui répondit mon père

-Nous voulons la fille ,dit Aro en s'approchant de moi.

-Eh bien, l'on a fait des bétises, dis Aro

-Caius elle n'est PAS imortelle, lui dit ma mère.

-À mais nous le savons très bien très chère mais ses tout de même une menaces, dis Aro

Tout ce temps j'avais pleurer en m'aggripant comme une force née au chemisier de ma mère. Il m'avait arracher au bras de ma mère. Je m'étais mis à hurler. Elle aussi. Ele voulait venir me reprendre au bras de caius qui m'amenait vers un feu mais elle fut retenu par Aro. À l'époque je n'avait pas compris que si il avait fait semblant de me jeter dans le feu c'était pour me garder en observation. 2 ans plus tard il m'ont placée en famille d'acceuil humaine et puis je n'ai plus jamais entendue parler de vampire normale jusqu'à ce qu'il y a un mois, il était sur que mes parent savait se qui était faux biensur.j'ai courru un mois en forêt et vous connaissez la suite.

-J'espère qu'Aro est malade en se moment puisque mon sang est totalement indigeste pour un vampire.

Par la suite nous parlâmes longtemps. Puis sur un mur je remarquis plusieur cadre mais l'un accrocha mon regard. Je le fixais longtemps avant de souffler d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Londres des années 1650

-Tu connais, me demanda carlisle surpris

-Il me semblait qu'il me disait quelques chose

Étrange…

-attendez! Attendez! Attendez! Quel est votre nom de famille

Ma question les désarçonna.

-Cullen, me répondit tout de même Esmé

Cullen. Comme dans Arianna Elizabeth Cullen. Leurs visage si famillier mais pourtant si inconnu. Se cadre étrange que j'étais certaine d'avoir vu quelques part. Se pourrait-il que… NON! Impossible. Combien de chance avait-je de tomber sur eux. Et si s'était eux je les mettais en danger.

-Je…Je… Je dois partir, réussi-je à balbutier.

**Voilà. Que penser vous qu'il va se passer?**

**Laisser un review/comm's pour me donner votrew avis,**


	5. chapitre 4:décision

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Sa fait un bail, non? Je vous poste le chapitre 4 et peut-être le 5 aujourd'hui. RECHERCHE BETA! Chapitre plus cours désoler.**_

**Réponse au review :**

**L.I.E : en effets une beta ne me ferais pas de tord.**

**Dengle : je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur la réaction des Cullen car sinon sa briserais le chapitre 5. Mais je peux te dire qu'il y aura beaucoup d'incompréhension.**

**Chattoncharmant : le lien avec la jeunesse de Carlisle tu l'apprendra bientôt**

**Message a tous : quand vous mettez un reviews tutoyer moi même si l'on ne se connaît pas. J'ai 13 ans et sa me donne l'impression d'être plus vieille (se qui soit dit en passant je déteste) quand vous me vouvoyer. Merci de votre compréhension**

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Pdv Edward

Je ne comprenais pas se qui venait de se passer. Ma famille non plus.

_ euh… c'était quoi ça? pensa Bella_

_ Elle était confuse. Je me demande bien pourquoi pensa Jasper._

_ OH MON DIEU! Ces ignobles se qu'il ont fait à cette petite et à sa famille. ça c'était bien Esmé. mais ses tout de même étrange se qui vient de se passer_

Tout le monde réfléchissait à se qui venait de se passer. Naturellement . Tout d'un coup d'étrange penser de la part d'Alice me parvinrent.

Oh Canada terre de nos aïeux. L'amour d'un pays emplie le cœur de ses fils qui l'on battit…

Elle essayait de me cacher ses pensée en traduisant l'hymne national canadien. Et sa marchait très bien d'ailleurs. Tout d'un coup elle se mit à sauter de joie.

-J'AI COMPRIS!J'AI COMPRIS !

-Tatie Alice explique nous s'il te plait, dit ma petite Nessie en faisant sa petite moue irrésistible.

- Plus tard… mais préparer vous les Volturi vienne nous rendre visite … encore, nous dis Alice.

Pdv Arianna

Je courais. Je courrais sans m'arrêter. Je nevoulait pas m'arrêter. Je ne devais pas m'arrêtez. Je devais les protéger. Je devais partir. Loin. J'aurais tellement aimer qu'ils puissent savoir. J'aurais tellement aimer leur dire se que je croyais. Il y avait plein de flash-back qui me revenais. De beau moments que j'avais passer. La discussion que j'avais eu avec cette famille. Si unie, si soudée. Quand je les voyais je voyais se qu'aurait du être ma vie si il n'était pas venue nous séparer.

-STOP ARIANNA ! STOP! Me dis ma petite voix dans ma tête.

Je me mis une giffle mentale. Celles qui en temps normale me faisait revenir a la raison. J'essayait de les faire sortir de ma tête. Sans grand succès je dois l'avouer. Se pouvait t'ils vraiment que se soit eux? Et si c'était eux que pouvais-je faire? M'enfuir comme je venais de faire?Non il savait que j'habitais au québec et il n'était pas dur de mettre la main sur un annuaire. Démménager? Il finirait par retrouver ma trace. Rester avec eux? Absolument pas ces beaucoup trop risquer temps qu'il sont dans l'ignorance. Leur dire? Ils se feront tuer. Les protégés? Oui mais comment! J'étais perdu et je ne savais que faire. Je courrais toujours quand quelques chose me plaqua au sol…

**Désoler se chapitre est très cour mais ces un chapitre de transition pour la suite de la fiction. Laisser un petit reviews avant de partir!**


	6. Chapitre 5: confrontation

**Salut salut! Bon j'ai finalement de les 2 aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner d'avoir écrit un chapitre aussi cour. Sur se bonne lecture**

Pdv arianna

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! Hurlais-je en me retournant sur moi-mêmes.

-Chuut! Moins fort s'y il y a des randoneur dans la forêt l'on vas se faire repérer, me dis l'étranger.

-Justement!

-Mais pour… à ses vrai tu ne me connaît pas. Je m'appelle Seth, me dis t'il

-Arianna, repondis-je

-Joli prenom... Bon je dois te parler.

-vas-y je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi est-tu partie.

-Comment ses tu ça ,dis-je

-Répond a ma question et je répond a la tienne.

-Pour les protégés.

-D'accord… je faisait partie de loups-garou à l'étage inférieur.

-Ah d'accord…

Tout d'un coup j'eus une vision. Ça devait être le don d'un des Cullen. Les volturi. Fce aux Cullen. Dans 3 heures. Derrière la villa. Pour les détruires. À cause de mois.

-Fudge! M'écriais-je (n/a : Arianna essaye de jurer le moins possible donc au lieu de dire fuck (ses assez courant au québec) elle dis fudge)

-Quoi ,me dis Seth

-Nous sommes à combien de temps de la villa?

-3 heures 15 minutes pourquoi?

-Savoir, dis-je en me relevant.

Je devrais me dépêcher pour atteindre la maison à temps. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était une question de vie ou de… mort. Bon techniquement il était déjà mort mais bon. Détails assez insignifiant pour le moment. Je courrais encore plus rapidement et fini par arriver à temps. Ils étaient tous placer en rang et attendait les Volturi. Je ne me manifestait pas. Je devais attendre le bon moments.

-Bonjour Aro, dis Carlisle.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-il

- Que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots! Nous voulons la fille, cracha Caius

(_n/a : sa ne vous rappelle pas quelques chose)_

-Malheureusement elle est partie.

-NON! Tu mens.

-Non.

-En effets il ne ment pas ,dis-je en sortant de la lisière des arbres.

-Pourtant tu en devant nous, dis Aro.

- Sentant le danger quoi pesait sur eux et les avoir vu mort je suis revenu, expliquais-je. Je suis sensée être une menace occupé vous de moi.

Derrière moi j'entendit un petit sifflement. En fais 2. Un apeuré et l'autre qui appréciait ma répartie.

-Sais-tu qui ils sont?

-J'ai eux des doutes mais j'ai compris

-Le savent-ils?

-Non.

-Tu sais si tu te joins à nous nous ne te détruirons pas ,me dis Aro

-Plutôt mourir.

Ce coups si ma répartie fus moins apprécier.

-Promettez moi de ne pas leur dire

-Quoi et à qui, me questionna Aro

-Ce qu'ils sont vraiment ,dis-je en pointant du nez le Cullen

-D'accord me répondit-il

- Une minute s'il-vous plait, s'interposa Caius. Esmé et Carlisle ne sont toujours pas au courant qu'ils sont tes parent biologiques.

**Faites exploser les reviews!**


	7. Chapitre 6:Douleur,Explication et Larme

BONJOUR TOUS LE MONDE!

ALORS AVANT TOUTES CHOSE VOICI QUELQUES MESSAGE D'INTÉRÊTS GÉNÉRALE.

1-Je compte prochainement écrire un recueil d'O.S sur l'enfance d'Arianna.

2- Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encourage a continuer d'écrire

3-Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une beta donc si vous êtes intéresser contacter moi par message privée.

Disclamer : tous les lieux et les personnages (excepter arianna) appartienne à Stephenie Meyer…

Sur ce bonne lecture!

OoOoO

-Non Caius… Ils n'étaient pas au courant, dis-je

- Espèce d'idiots, marmonna Aro

Je stressais. J'avais peur de leurs réaction. Mais je devais voir. Je pris une grande inspiration et fis un demi tour. Je vis des regard surpris. Non le mots étaient trop faible. Étonné, abasourdi,confondu, stupéfait,ahuri,éberlué. Nos il étaient totalement estomaquer. Oui ces sa estomaquer Mes parents eux étaient pétrifié.

-C'est… C'est… Impossible, marmonna ma mère.

-C'est possible simplement quand je suis disparue vous avez développer une sorte de… troubles de mémoire… Vous avez donc effacez de votre mémoire se qui vous rappelait le plus moi. C'est ta dire… bien moi.

-Carlisle je sais que tu n'est pas psychologue mais est-ce possible, demanda ma mère.

-Oui , lui répondit mon père. Mais comment… Comment avons-nous réussi a oublier notre propre fille.

-Carlisle elle l'a déjà expliquer , dis Emmett

-Emmett ses une façons de parler, dîmes nous tous en chœur.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, répondis t'il

-Aro tu as toi mêmes décider que je n'étais pas une menace donc part e paix et ne reviens plus. S'il-te plaît.

-Tu le tutois? S'exclama Emmett.

-Bah… oui, répondis-je. Il y a un problème.

-Non non c'est juste que je crois que tu est la seule personne à le tutoyer, répondit-il.

-Ah. Aro merci de ta visite si… agréable…mais je crois que tu devrais partir.

-Oui…Oui. Au revoir Arianna. Carlisle, dis Aro en me serrant la main.

IDIOTES! Me dis-je quand je réalisis que je l'avais laisser prendre ma main et que je m'écroulais au sol en criant. J'avais vraiment trop mal au crâne et malheureusement je ne pus que crier encore et encore. J'avais bien conscience du regard victorieux d'Aro et des regards étrange que me portais les Cullen mais je mais fichais. Quand, enfin, la douleur se dissipa je me relevis dignement et vis Aro qui s'attendais a se que je lui saute dessus. Je ne fis rien.

-Au revoir Aro, lui dis-je alors que lui et ses disciples repartaient dans leur vieux vieux chateaux.

-Salop, marmonais-je en me retournant.

Esmé , qui biensûr m'avait entendue, me fixait étrangement comme si elle se demandais comment une jeune fille de mon âge pouvait avoir un tels language. Quand je vis Edward hocher la tête je savais que je ne m'étais pas tromper. Les autres Cullen me regardait étrangement.

-Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à vous expliquer, leur dis-je.

-Je crois oui, me dirent simultanément mes parents se qui me fit éclater de rire.

-Bon alors, se qui vient de se passer sa l'arrive à tous les membres de mon espèce quand l'on touche quelqu'un avec un don car l'on le dédouble et l'on en vole une parie. Mais nous nous n'avons pas à les faires évoluer puisqu'on les reçoit totalement évoluer. Bon… euh … ensuite je suis ultra puissante puisque j'ai vécu 2 ans avec les Volturi.

-Tu as les dons de qui? Me demanda Rosalie.

-Euh attend, Jane,Alec,Démétri,Marcus,Chelsea,Heidi,Renata,Corin, Maintenant Aro et ses sans compter les vampires des autres clan.

-Comme… me demanda Jasper

-Alors il y a Zafrina, Benjamin, Alistair, Maggie, Siobhan… AH oui et il y a toi,Edward et Alice surement à cause de quand j'étais bébé.

-WOW, s'exclama ma famille après toutes cette énumération.

-Ah j'ai aussi un don bien a moi que personne ne peux me voler mais ses trop dur a expliquer.

- Bon y a t'il des choses que l'on doit savoir sur notre fille comme ses habitudes de vie, me demanda mon père.

-OUF! Eeeeeum… alors je doit dormir minimum une fois par semaine, je peux consommer de la nourriture humaine, je peux me blesser, je suis extrêmement forte…

.AH ,s'exclama Emmett. Toi petite asperge tu es extrêmement forte.

Je marchis discraitement jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ne me voit et je lui mit la racler de sa vie devant toutes ma famille. Jasper et Edward pouffairent bientôt imiter par les autres.

-Toujours aussi sur grand frère, lui dis-je

Il ne répondit pas, mais je voyais qu'il était insulter.

-Esmé, Carlisle pour se qui étais de sa chambre vous avez fait du bon travail, dis Alice en les tirant vers les escaliers nous autres sur ces talons.

Nous montâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers une « porte débaras ». Alice demenda à Emmett de la défoncer se qu'il fit sans se faire prier. De l'autre coté de la porte nous découvrâmes une joli chambres pour bébé mauves et blanches. (n/a :clicker sur le lien pour la voir)( )

Il y avait une petite bibliothèque couverte de livre et d'album photo. J'en pris un au hasard et me mis a le feilleter. Je sentis les larmes monter et et me mis à pleurer.

-Oh mon dieu Arianna tu saidne des yeux! S'exclama Bella

OoOoO

Je veux vos avis!


	8. chapitre 7: cauchemars

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!

Alors avant toutes choses désoler pour la longue attente.

Eum… alors… a oui 'ai finalement abandonner l'idée d'un receuil d'o-s et de mettre des flash-back sur l'enfance d'arianna dans la fiction. Ah oui l'ortographe ses vraiment pas mon fort mais j'adore écrire donc désoler pour les erreur. Sinon merci au personne qui mettent des reviews et bonne lecture!

_**DISCLAIMER : LES PAROLES DE LA CHANSON ENCORE UNE NUIT INTERPRETER PAR MARIE-MAI APPARTIENNES A MARIE-MAI BOUCHARD. L'UNIVERS DE TWILIGHT APPARTIENT ENTIÈREMENT A STEPHENIE MEYER. JE NE SUIS PAS PAYER POUR ÉCRIRE CETTE FANFICTION JE L'ÉCRIT POUR LE PLAISIR.**_

**0.o.0**

Tout le monde s'en execpetion se retourna vers moi. Moi je ne comprenais rien. Comment je pouvais saigner des yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Je me mis à essuyer les larmes de panique et de tristesse qui coulait sur mes joues lorsque je compris enfin.

-Ce n'est rien ,tantais-je de les rassurer

-Rien, s'exclama Renesmé (ndla : que j'avais un peu oublier). Non mais merde tu saigne des yeux.

-Renesmé ton language, la sermonna Bella.

-Je vous assure que c'est rien, retantais-je.

-PFFF! S'exclama Esmé. C'est vrai que ses parfaitement normale de voir une jeune fille de 13 ans saigner des yeux!

-Arianna elle a raison, dit Carlisle.

-Mais ou… retantais-je

-Arianna nous ne sommes pas idiot, répliqua Rosalie

-NON MAIS AVEZ-VOUS FINI! SI VOUS ME LAISSIEZ M'EXPLIQUER PEUT-ÊTRE QUE VOUS COMPRENDRIEZ!

-Alors vas-y explique ,me dit Emmett

-C'est comme ça que les vampire de sang-pure pleure…

_attend alors tu est entrain de nous dire que vous pleurez du sang, dis Jasper

-Effectivement, répondis-je

-Et est-ce que se serait trop demander de savoir pourquoi tu pleurais, me dis doucement Alice.

Je ne pus repondre. Comment expliquer a sa famille que l'on avait ete battu… ignorez… utiliser…Comment leur expliquer que plus d'une fois l'on avait penser au suicide… Comment leur expliquer que ses parent adoptif voulait seulement l'argents que leur rapportait votre adoption… s'etait trop dur... je ne pouvais pas. JE ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'etais triste d'avoir oublier les meilleure moment de ma vie. Lorsque je vit le visage décomposer d'Edward je compris qu' il avait entendu mais pensée les plus profondes. Les pensées que j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher au reste du monde.

-Elle se disait que s'était dommage d'avoir oublier la plus belle partie de sa vie, répondis Edward pour moi.

-Je suis sur que se n'était pas la plus belle partie de ta vie, dis Jasper.

-Tu. Ne sais rien. Rien du tout, répondis-je froidement.

Il allait répliquer lorsque quelqu'un sonna a la porte. Ma famille descendis pour acceuillir les nouveaux arrivants. Je les suivi de près.

-Bonjour tout le monde s'exclama une jeune femme au cheveux blond vénitien qui me disait vaguement quelques chose.

-Bonjour Tanya, répondis Carlisle. Kate, Garett, elea…

-Tonton Eleazar. Tante Carmen, m'exclamais-je surprise

-Arianna?! Répondirent t'il en chœur. Mais que fais tu ici?

-Je vous retourne la question, répondis-je

-Non sérieusement que fais tu ici, me dit tante Carmen

-J'ai retrouver ma famille vous?

-Nous sommes venu rendre visite a de vieux amis.

-Aaaaaah d'accord tout s'explique, répondis-je.

Nous avions passer le restant de la journée a discuter. Je me souviens de la réaction de mes frères et sœurs lorsqu'il avait appris que je connaissais Carmen et Eleazar depuis toute petite. Dès lors les 2 derniers s'étaient mis a raconter des anecdotes plus ou moins cocasses a mon sujet.

-Désoler d'interompre la journée rions au dépend d'Arianna mais je suis vraiment fatiguer. Est-ce que sa vous dérangerais si j'allais dormir

-Non, répondirent toutes les personnes dans la salle.

-En attendant que l'on reffassent ta chambres prends la chambre d'amis, me dis ma mère en même temps.

J'acquisseais en silence avant de me couchis sur le dos, attendant que le sommeil m'emporte. Petit a peti je sombris lorsque je me retrouvis dans la chambre que dans laquelle je logeais chez mes parents adoptifs. J'avais mal partout, mon corps était remplis d'ecchymose et je me sentais sale.

_ENDORS-TOI PETITE J'TE JURE_

_DEMAIN TOUT IRA MIEUX BIEN SÛR_

_OUBLIE SES GESTE QUI T'ON TANT FAIS SOUFFRIR_

_ENDORS-TOI MA BELLE JE SAIS_

_LE PROVOQUER SES PAS C'QUE TU VOULAIS_

_JE SAIS TU L'AIME TU N'AS PAS FAIT EXPRÈS_

Tout me reviens. Je me changeais paisiblement lorsqu'il entra dans ma chambre. Il me retiras mon chandail ainsi que mon pantalon. Il essaya de faire de même avec mon soutient gorge lorsque je le gifflais. Dès lors, il se mis a me frapper a me giffler et a me traiter de petite pute. Il me dit que je ne servait a rien d'autre dans la vie… que jamais personne ne m'aimerais.

_ENCORE UNE NUIT_

_OÙ TU ES SEULE ACCROUPPIS DANS TON LIT_

_OÙ TU AS MAL ET TU N'AS RIEN COMPRIS_

_NE T'ENFAIS PAS JE SAIS QU'IL 'AIME AUSSI_

Mes blessure me faisait mal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait subir sa. Je pleurais et ne pouvais m'arrêter

_POURQUOI C'EST TOI_

_QUI FINIS TOUJOURS DANS SES BRAS_

_À SUPPLIER DE PARDONNER _

_DES GESTES QUE T'AS JAMAIS CAUSER_

_JE SAIS UN JOUR TU LUI PARDONNERAS A TON TON TOUR_

_D'AVOIR CRU QUE C'ÉTAIT DE L'AMOUR_

_D,AVOIR VOLER L'ENFANCE QUE T'AS TOUJOURS DÉSIRÉE_

Je voulais me faire pardonner. Je le devais.

_ASSIS TOUT SEUL DANS LE SALON_

_TON PÈRE MARMONNE SES ILLUSIONS_

_IL SE FAIT CROIRE QU'IL A RAISON_

_QU'IL N'AS PAS VU LES BLEUS SUR TON FRONT_

_POURTAnT IL A MAL_

_POURQUOI EST-CE SI NORMAL_

_DE TANT VOULOIR T'AIMER_

_SANS CESSE DE TE FAIRE PLEURER_

Comme A chaque fois il s'était souler. Il essayait de se faire croire que se qu'il faisait s'était bien. Comme chaque fois il se disait que je n,étais rien qu'un vulgaire déchet. Que je n'avais pas mal. Que je ne souffrais pas.

_POURQUOI C'EST TOI_

_QUI FINIS TOUJOURS DANS SES BRAS_

_À SUPPLIER DE PARDONNER _

_DES GESTES QUE T'AS JAMAIS CAUSER_

_JE SAIS UN JOUR TU LUI PARDONNERAS A TON TON TOUR_

_D'AVOIR CRU QUE C'ÉTAIT DE L'AMOUR_

_D,AVOIR VOLER L'ENFANCE QUE T'AS TOUJOURS DÉSIRÉE_

Comme chaque soir je le suppliait. Lui disait que je l'aimais et que je voulais qu'il me pardonne

_ENCORE UNE NUIT_

_OÙ TU ES SEULE ACCROUPPIS DANS TON LIT_

_OÙ TU AS MAL ET TU N'AS RIEN COMPRIS_

_NE T'ENFAIS PAS JE SAIS QU'IL 'AIME AUSSI_

J'étais la détruite. Je pleurais et cragnait qu'il recommence. Comme a chaque soir depuis 3 ans.

_POURQUOI C'EST TOI_

_QUI FINIS TOUJOURS DANS SES BRAS_

_À SUPPLIER DE PARDONNER _

_DES GESTES QUE T'AS JAMAIS CAUSER_

_JE SAIS UN JOUR TU LUI PARDONNERAS A TON TON TOUR_

_D'AVOIR CRU QUE C'ÉTAIT DE L'AMOUR_

_D,AVOIR VOLER L'ENFANCE QUE T'AS TOUJOURS DÉSIRÉE_

Je lui disait que tout était de ma faute que je ne le méritait pas.

_POURQUOI C'EST TOI_

_QUI FINIS TOUJOURS DANS SES BRAS_

_À SUPPLIER DE PARDONNER _

_DES GESTES QUE T'AS JAMAIS CAUSER_

_JE SAIS UN JOUR TU LUI PARDONNERAS A TON TON TOUR_

_D'AVOIR CRU QUE C'ÉTAIT DE L'AMOUR_

_D,AVOIR VOLER L'ENFANCE QUE T'AS TOUJOURS DÉSIRÉE_

Comme chaque soir je me jetais dans ses bras. Comme chaque soir je pleurais et lui disait qu'il avait raison dans l'espoir qu'un jour il s'arrête.

_POURQUOI C'EST TOI_

_QUI FINIS TOUJOURS DANS SES BRAS_

_À SUPPLIER DE PARDONNER _

_DES GESTES QUE T'AS JAMAIS CAUSER_

_JE SAIS UN JOUR TU LUI PARDONNERAS A TON TON TOUR_

_D'AVOIR CRU QUE C'ÉTAIT DE L'AMOUR_

_D,AVOIR VOLER L'ENFANCE QUE T'AS TOUJOURS DÉSIRÉE_

Et comme chaque soir il recommença…

PDV Esmé

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon. Ma petite chouette venais juste de monter dormir et nous écoutions les anecdotes que nous racontais Carmen et Eleazar. J'étais blotti dans les bras de mon amour et j'étais bien. Tous se passait pour le mieux quand soudain nous entendîmes un cri perçant, moi et Carlisle montâmes à l'étage, vite suivi par les autres. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre d'amis et le spectacle que nous vîmes fût effrayant. Arianna se débattait en hurlant . Très vite Carmen se précipita vers elle et commença a la réveiller. Petit à petit Arianna ouvrit les yeux…

Pdv Arianna

J'ouvris petit à petit les yeux et je découvris que j'étais dans la chambre d'amis de la vila de forks. Tatie Carmen était la et soudainement j'éclatis en sanglot.

-Chut… Arianna calme toi… Se n'étais qu'un rêve…chut, marmonna t'elle

Je me calmis petit a petit et elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Arianna puis-je leur dirent, me demanda t'elle

J'accissais silencieusement avant de resombrer brusquement dans le sommeil.

Pdv Carlisle

Arianna venait de nous faire une belle peur. L'avoir entendu crier comme une démente m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Tranquillement nous ressortîmes de la chambre pour ne pas déranger Arianna durant son sommeil.

-J'ai quelques chose d'extrêmement difficiles à vous annoncez, dit soudain Carmen.

-Vas-y nous t'écoutons, répondis-je presque qu'automatiquement.

-Euuum… comment dire. Je sais pourquoi Arianna à fait une terreur nocturne, répondit'elle.

-Explique! Me devanças ma femme.

-Esmé, Carlisle… votre fille a été violée…

**0.o.0**

**Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement fière de se chapitre… surtout que je n'ai jamais été dans la même situation qu'Arianna. **

**Je veux que vous fassiez exploser les review pour me donner votre avis car je sais que je n'ai pas que 3 lectrices**


	9. Chapitre 8: L'histoire d'Arianna

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Alors voici le chapitre 8. JE sais que certaine d'entre vous commençais a être un peu perdu… La preuve je l'étais moi-même! Donc se chapitre devrais vous… eum… démélanger( est-ce que sa ce dit?)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**O.o.O**

Pdv Esmé

_Esmé, Carlisle… Votre fille a été violée… Esmé, Carlisle… Votre fille a été violée…_ C'est parole retournait encore et encore dans ma tête. Ma petite fille violée…

-Qu…Quoi, demandais-je sous le choque

-Eum… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux vous raconter son histoire en entier, répondis Eleazar. Vous comprendriez peut-être mieux.

-Oui…Oui bonne idée, dis Carlisle qui était aussi en état de choque.

Tout le monde se dirigeâmes vers le salon. Alors Carmen pris la parole :

-Bon que savez-vous de l'histoire d'Arianna

(_n/a_ : j'ai enfin réussis à intégrer le titre à on histoire. YÉ! _Edward_( qui fait une petite intrusions dans ma note) : Sa y est elle est devenue folle)

-Bah… Nous savons juste comment elle a été enlever, dis Emmett.

-Alors je vais repartir de là, décida Carmen. Alors… Quand les Volturi on appris l'existence d'un être comme Arianna ils ont décider de vérifier si elle était une menace. Il sont donc venus vous l'enlever.

_** Une fois arriver à Volterra, Les trois rois ont vite découvert que le sang humain la rendait malade. Il l'on garder avec eux 2 ans avant de décider quelle n'était points une menace pour notre espèce. Cependant pour plus de sécurité elle ne devait plus entendre parler de vampire. Ils ont donc été la porter dans un orphelinat. Très vite la famille d'un riche PDG de l'entreprise Crépuscule ( n/a : inventer par mes soins) est venue l'adopter. Selon les critères de l'orphelinat il représentait la famille parfaite ces donc avec grandes joie que la famille à adopter Arianna.**_

-D'accord mais quelle est le liens entre vous , demanda soudain Jasper.

-J'y arrive, répliqua Carmen. Durant tout ce temps Aro, Marcus et Caius nous avaient fais appel , à Eleazar et moi, Pour que nous infiltrions discrètement la famille adoptive d'Arianna . Ils voulaient vraiment être certain que jamais personne n'apprendrait l'existence des vampires.

_** Nous nous étions fait engager comme domestiques. Lorsque la nouvelle famille d'Arianna était revenue à la maison ils abordaient tous un immense sourire. Cependant plus les semaines passaient plus sa famille s'en désintéressait. Et ce jusqu'au jour de ses 3 ans. Arianna venait d'atteindre l'âges ou tous les dons quelles avait amasser depuis sa naissance… s'activait… s'y je puis le dirent ainsi. Et elle se mit à avoir des visions du future. Ses parent adoptif la prirent pour une folle et refusèrent qu'elle se montre en public. Arianna avait un Q.I de 180 se qui facilita la tâche de ses parents adoptifs. Pendant des années elle fût confiner à sa chambre à ne parler qu'au domestique. Elle ne s'en plaignait pourtant pas et elle vivait tout de même heureuse. Néanmoins toutes bonne chose à une fin.**_

-Que veux tu dire par là,demandèrent simultanément Kate, Garett et Tanya.

-Je crois que vous devriez la laisser continuer, dis simplement Edward.

-Merci,rétorqua Carmen. Donc ou en étais-je... À oui je venais de dire que toute bonnes chose avait une fin.

_** Un jour Tout se mit à déraper. Madame Mccarty décéda d'un cancer du seins, crépuscule fit faillite et sombra dans l'alcool. À un moment donner il entra dans la chambre d`'Arianna en lui hurlant que tout se qui lui arrivait s'était sa fautes et qu'elle devait payer pour sa. Alors il lui ôta sa petites robe rose pâles et l'attacha au lit, pendant qu'elle hurlait. Cependant rien ne l'arrêtait et il prit un malin plaisir à l'obliger à lui faire des préliminaires avant de la pénétrer violemment pendant qu'elle hurlait sa douleurs. Ce vieux pervers avait apprécier et il recommença a tout les soirs pendant 3 ans. Et il aurait continuer s'y les Volturi ne l'avait pas assassiner. Pensant qu'Arianna avait divulguer des informations sur les vampires et avaient réussi à vous recontacter ils tuèrent son père adoptif. Elle devaient aussi se faire tuer mais vous l'avez sauver.**_

-Et voilà se qui conclut l'histoire de votre chère fille, nous dit Eleazar.

**O.o.O**

**Des avis? JE précise que la fiction n'est pas terminer car la dernière phrase pourrait porter a confusion.**


	10. Mémo de l'auteure

Bonjour tout le monde!

Non désolé se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre!

Comment dire… un nouveau chapitre arrivera sous peu. Le problème ses que j'ai décidé le comte dracula à l'histoire (oui oui dracula). Le problème ses que je ne le connais que de nom! Je ne connais pas l'histoire en temps que tels mais je fait des recherches pour ne pas marquer des idiotie! Je sais nul de ne pas connaître se classique mais bon!

Merci de votre compréhension

Deydey15


	11. chapitre 9: le comte Dracula

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Alors comment aller vous?**

**Moi je vais super bien! Et oui je reviens avec un**

**Nouveau chapitre avec une intrusion de DRACULA!**

**Bon vous allez trouvez sa bizarre de mettre Dracula mais ses MON choix!**

**Bonne lecture et laisser moi plein de reviews!**

**Discliamer: Twilight appartient à stephenie meyer. le texte de la famille malenfant appartient au élève du groupe 65 de l,école secondaire d'ok (n/a: dont moi) !**

**n**O.o.O

Dracula… Dracula! Je détestais Edward de m'avoir laissé embarquer dans se projet les yeux fermés.

_flash-back_

-Arianna ses à ton tour d'auditioner, m'avertit Mme Peacock.

-J'arrive, lui répondit-je sans toutefois me lever.

J'avais décider de faire les auditions pour le spectacle de l'école. Spectacle qui devait rester secret jusqu'au audition. **(n/a : je tiens à précisez qu.'Arianna va au lycée car sa fait presqu'un an qu'elle vit avec les Cullen)(Arianna : sérieusement ont aurait pas deviner)**Perdue dans mes pensée je n'avait pas remarquer que j'étais rendue sur la scène jusqu'à se que Mme Corneau **(n/a :Hommage mon enseignante en art dramatique)** prennent la parole.

-Alors Arianna que vas-tu nous jouer.

-J'ai décider de jouer une scène de la famille malenfant, une pièce monté et écrite par mon groupe lorsque j'habitait encore au québec.(N/A :je tiens à préciser que j'ai vraiment jouer cette pièce et que vous lirez les répliques exacte de mon flash-back)

-Hum… parfait. Et par curiosité quelle était le genre de la pièce?

-Un meurtre et mystère.

-D'accord la scène est à toi.

-Je tiens à précisé que je jouerez Kim une jeune femme de 22 ans qui fait s'est début au casino. Elle se fait intimider et perd tous le temps, car la bitch du casino triche, et s'est sa raison de tuer la victime Chantale.

_Kim est seule au bar. Elle commande un verre._

_Arrivé de chantale (n!a : la victime bitch)_

_Chantale : ouin des fois je me demande si sa t'arrive de gagner. Ou même d'avoir un minimum de gloire._

_Kim regarde partout nerveusement et ne répond rien_

_Chantale : Pis appart ta vie de PERDANTE du casino t'as tu un chum un ami proche?_

_Kim :N-Non_

_Chantale C'est sur! Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de te demander sa !t'est bien trop coincée pour ça._

_La barmaid arrive et sert son verre à Kim. Avant que cette dernière ne puisse le prendre chantale le lui vole et le boit cul-sec devant elle. Kim se lève insulter et va à l'avant de la scène._

_Kim : Ch'pu Capable! J'peux jamais respirer librement quand qu'elle est la. Elle passent son temps à me faire sentir nul et méprisable. Qu,est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter sa! Pourquoi moi! (elle prend une grande respiration et lève les yeux vers le public) Un jour elle me vaudra sa!_

_Kim sort en trombe de la scène._

Le fait d'être applaudit pour se petit extrait de scène sa me faisait chaud au cœur. Voir le visage fier de mes frère et sœur encore plus.

-eh bien, dit mme Peacock, je crois que vous seriez bonne pour le rôle de Mina…

-Mina?! Attendez ne me dîtes pas que la pièce s'est Dracula!?

-Oui…

-Je… Je ne peux pas…s'est un des rôle principaux et je ne veux qu'un tout petit rôles.

-Mais vous êtes parfaites pour le rôles, s'exclama Mme Corneau!

-Je… D'accord.

Au fond de la salle je voyais mes frère et sœur se tordent de rire.

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis j'étais assise à l'arrière de la voiture d'Alice, en boudant. Une chance que les filles m'avait éloigner d'Edward car je crois que je l'aurait assassiner sur le champs. Comment avait-il pus me faire ça ! Ah moi sa petite sœur! C'était digne d'emmett ses ânerie… Pas d'Edward!

_**Eclipse du trajet**_

Enfin arriver! Enfin j'allais pouvoir trucider mon ''Grand frère''.

-Je vais te tuer Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Je te jure que je vais te tuer, m'écriais-je en sortant de l'habitacle.

Mes parent alerter par mes cris sortirent dehors curieux de savoir se qui se passait.

-Bon,bon,bon… Qu'est-ce qui se passent ici, demanda Carlisle.

-Arianna à eu un des rôles principaux dans la pièce du lycée, répondit renesmé.

-Mais ses géniale sa, s'écria Esmé .

-La pièce s'est Dracula, pouffa Emmett avant d'éclater de rire!

Ma mère et mon père se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour.

J'allais répondre lorsqu'une douleur lanciante me fit hurler. Je m'écroulis au sol puis se fût le noir totale.

**O.o.O**

**Alors quand penser vous?Pensiez-vous que Dracula arriverait Vraiment être un personnage de l'histoire?je veux plein plein plein de reviews pour la suite!**


	12. ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais sa me tenait à cœur

Cette vidéo est une réalisation de l'équipe de la J.E.C. de l'école secondaire d'Oka. Le but de ce projet était de sensibiliser les jeunes sur les impacts de l'intimidation et sur l'importance de dénoncer. Motivés à agir contre l'intimidation, les élèves membres de la J.E.C ont décidé de se baser sur des faits vécus pour créer cette vidéo, espérant ainsi faire prendre conscience aux élèves que peu importe l'intimidation qui est vécue, il y a des solutions et des ressources sont présentes pour les aider.

Merci de partager pour sensibiliser le plus grand nombre de personnes possible!

(sans les espaces)

ww watch?v=OiZUk6 edY-E


End file.
